File talk:MetroidEgg.jpg
Why did you revert PH's edit to the picture? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) In art restoration, you can't do that type of edit and "make up" even a small piece of the image. A new image can replace this if anyone can find an unedited image without a watermark. As it stands, if we left the other one on, we would likely forget that it was edited and pass up the chance to replace it with n original. In addition, I would not like to deceive readers into thinking that image represented the original art. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Uh, okay...? Sorry, but lately you aren't making sense. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but it is something I'm going to have to insist on. Nobody is allowed to "create" part of any official art under a watermark. If you see art like this, look for an original unwatermarked image instead of making an "original" image. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Be that as it may, I'' am going by policy. A long standing policy as a matter of fact. CB, while I do agree with you, I am certainly not going through this sort of "The end outweighs the means" situation. While that may be the case, policy is policy. Call me bureaucratic if you want, but the matter stands, you're basically replacing the actual policy with what you personally think, and then acting on it. There is no argument to this, Policy states that watermarks should be removed if possible, or be replaced by another version ''lacking watermarks. It is as simple as that. So until a latter solution is met, I am removing the watermark. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Please don't revert this again. My reasoning for being seemingly and completely bureaucratic most of the time is to reveal evident flaws in such laws and whatnot. In other words, if you've a problem with a completely "legal" action, because it contradicts logic, don't war over it... Change the "law" to better reflect logic. So again, my reasoning for this, is to basically reveal policy flaws (or in the real world "legal flaws"). I am completely within my rights to remove the watermark, because my reasoning is backed by Wikitroid Policy. So if my actions don't make sense, change the Policy (wink...) [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::If we are in agreement that the policy isn't quite in the best interest (looking at it now, it is a bit vague in this type of situation), I'll make the proper edit to it. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::There we go. (Lol) Feel free to revert my picture change now, as it is now in violation of Wikitroid's Image Policy, (wink...) And just to be clear, you ''did understand my above post about my reasoning on why I try to seem bureaucratic, right? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Point received. Well said! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC)